Ulysses Cain (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (red with black sclera when using his powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Whenever Ulysses' powers are triggered, the iris of his eyes turn red, and the scalera black | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = College student | Education = Ohio State University | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids activated by a Terrigen Bomb | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Jim Cheung | First = Free Comic Book Day Vol 2016 Avengers | HistoryText = Ulysses was once an ordinary student who attended Ohio State University until the Terrigen Cloud released by Black Bolt swept through the campus. Ulysses was exposed to the cloud and underwent Terrigenesis. Ulysses' emergence from his cocoon was shadowed by that of another classmate, Michelle, whose transformation resulted in a much more monstrous and terrifying appearance. Ulysses was overwhelmed by his newfound powers, the ability to see into the future, and vividly experienced one premonition after another. The young boy panicked and run away several miles off the campus, until he was intercepted by the Inhuman royal family and taken in by Queen Medusa. Magister Karnak trained Ulysses for the following weeks, and helped him focus on using his powers, allowing him to properly interpret his visions. Ulysses experienced a vision which foretold the destruction of the Earth at the hands of the Celestial Destructor. The Inhumans warned the Avengers of the upcoming threat, allowing Earth's heroes to properly defend the planet, exile the Celestial to another dimension, and save the day. The celebration of the heroes' victory was cut short when the Inhumans decided to reveal the origin of the warning to several heroes, including Avengers leader Tony Stark and Alpha Flight commander Captain Marvel, introducing Ulysses to them. While Captain Marvel wanted to use Ulysses to preemptively tackle disasters before they happened, Stark suggested it was dangerous to take his visions at face value, not only basing his arguments on the morality of punishing a person for something they could potentially do, and might not even know they'd do, but also arguing that the ability to prevent the events Ulysses sees from happening meant he didn't have access to anything set in stone. Three weeks later, Ulysses had a premonition of the villain Thanos attacking the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility to steal a Cosmic Cube. His prediction allowed a team of heroes led by Captain Marvel to foil Thanos' plan at the cost of War Machine's life and She-Hulk ending up in critical condition. As soon as he was notified of the tragedy surrounding Thanos' defeat, Stark vowed that Ulysses' talent would not be used for crime-prevention ever again, in order to prevent his fellow colleagues from "playing God." Iron Man kidnapped Ulysses from New Attilan, and took him to an undisclosed location where he tried to begin to study his abilities. They were interrupted by the arrival of an army of heroes led by Captain Marvel, who had the objective to retrieve Ulysses. The confrontation was stopped when Ulysses projected a vision to everyone in the scene of the Hulk killing several heroes. | Personality = | Powers = Nuhuman Physiology: Ulysses possesses the typical enhanced physical skills common among Inhumans after undergoing Terrigenesis: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Endurance Diagnostic Precognition: Ulysses has the ability to forecast the future. The manner his powers work has not been fully understood, but a prevailing theory is that it's through a mental algorithm, which would functions at speeds superior to even the most advanced quantum computers, to analyze probability curves and assess threat levels. He then vividly envisions these possible upcoming events; however, his powers are mostly triggered randomly, meaning he cannot control which events he sees. Accumulated stress can also work as a trigger. *'Visionary Thought Projection:' Another aspect to Ulysses growing abilities is to encompass individuals around him directly into whatever glimpses of whats to come onto them. He can then make them see feel, and all around experience, what he sees around the bend. Psychic Shields: Ulysses' mind has been described by Jean Grey as a closed system, which cannot be read by telepaths. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Horrorscope claims that even with the ability to see the future, Ulysses cannot see the Uprising Storm. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb Activations) Category:Precogs Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters